Puzzle:Different Suits
of four cards contains one card from each suit. Tap a space to place a card there or to change a card's suit. ;UK Version Below are 16 cards. There are four cards from each suit: diamonds, clubs, spades and hearts. The cards are arranged in a 4x4 grid as shown below, and four cards have already been placed down. Arrange the remaining cards so that each vertical column, horizontal row and of four cards contains one card from each suit. Touch a card to change its suit. |hint1 = ;US Version Let's start by seeing if we can't dig up a few hints to work from. There's a card on the table that belongs to the row the heart is in, the column the club is in, and the diagonal line the diamond is in. Therefore, you can safely conclude that this card in question must be a spade. This is the kind of logic you'll need to use to solve the problem. ;UK Version There's a card on the table that belongs to the row the heart is in, the column the club is in and the diagonal line the diamond is in. Therefore, you can safely conclude that this card must be a spade. This is the kind of logic you'll need to use to solve this puzzle. |hint2 = ;US Version What card do you suppose belongs in the bottom-left corner? The column this space is a part of already has a diamond and heard in it, and there's a spade to the immediate right of it. Taking the above into consideration, we can conclude the card in question must be a club. Knowing this, we can also fill in the last card in the leftmost column, which has to be a spade. ;UK Version What card do you suppose belongs in the bottom-left corner? This column already has a diamond and heart in it and there's a spade to the immediate right of this space, so the card in question must be a club. Knowing this, you can also fill in the last card in the leftmost column, which has to be a spade. |hint3 = ;US Version Need another hint, do you? OK then, here's a good one. The card at the top-right corner is a spade, and the one at the bottom of that same column is a heart. The rest of the solution is up to you, but it shouldn't be too hard to figure out. ;UK Version The card in the top-right corner is a spade and the one at the bottom of that same column is a heart. The rest of the solution is up to you, but it shouldn't be too hard to work out. |incorrect = Too bad! Check over your solution to make sure you didn't make any mistakes. |correct = Nicely done! Did that one give your brain a workout? It's a great puzzle to set up with real cards and share with a friend. |jpname = |dename = Vier Kartenfarben |esname = Palos diferentes |frname = Couleurs placées |itname = Semi diversi |korname = 카드 배열 }} de:Vier Kartenfarben